Nerick Fry
'Biografie' 'Nejmladší z Fryů' Malý Nerick byl nejmladším potomkem z rodu Fryů, který se na hlavní planetě Republiky vyskytoval po mnoho generací. Spolu se svou o dva roky starší sestrou byli dětmi Zaye a Mily Fryových, kteří vlastnili malé bistro ''Fryovo doupě, které se nacházelo v obchodí čtvrti a mělo svou stálou klientelu. Malý Nerick si zde často hrával, když oba rodiče pracovali v kuchyni, nebo za barem. Zaye byl vynikající kuchař, jehož kuchyně byla vyhlášená zejména mezi důstojníky Coruscantské bezpečnosti, kteří byli pravidelnými zákazníky bistra. Nerickovu citlivost na Sílu poprvé postřehl jeden z důstojníků, kterému se zdálo, že si dítě sedící kousek od něj přitahovalo malý dřevěný speeder bez jakéhokoliv dotyku. Druhý den se Zaye s Milou vydali do Chrámu nechat své dítě přezkoušet. Podle očekávání se ukázelo, že je Nerick opravdu citlivý k Síle a může být do Řádu přijat. Po velice dojemném loučení, které si však Nerick vůbec nepamatuje byl jako dvouletý capart odebrán rodičům a jeho výcvik mohl začít. 'Padawanské období' Jako malý byl Nerick naprosto klasickým younglingem. Byl poslušný, poslouchal a s dětskou hravostí zvládal všechny začátečnické kroky v tomto nelehkém životě. Obzvlášť cvičení s malým tréninkovým mečíkem si užíval. S postupujícími roky se začala hrabat na povrch Fryova povaha. Hravost přetrvala, ale už nebyl tak dětinský jako většina jeho vrstevníků okolo 7-8 let. Více vzhlížel ke starším studentům, kteří pomalu nacházeli své mistry a učili se technikám, které by Nerick klidně zvládl. Z toho důvodu často převyšoval své vrstevníky při různých zkouškách a zejména v soubojích. Při padawanských zkouškách si vedl více než obstojně a následující měsíce zvládal náročnější trénink bez sebemenších problémů. I přes zjevné nadání ho však brzdila jeho hyperkativita a velmi dobrodružná povaha s občasnými záchvaty nevypočítatelnosti, která ho vlekla z problému do problému. Málokterý Rytíř byl ochoten ho přijmout za padawana, neboť se bál, nutno dodat, že celkem oprávněně, že by ho nezvládl. Při jednom, né úplně korektním, výletu mimo zdi Chrámu s jedím z dalších problémových padawanů, které k sobě Nerick přitahoval jako gravitační studna, se dostal do hledáčku místních složek když nedopatřením shodil jednoho z oblužných droidů z přistávací plošiny pro speedery. Po předvedení před Radu mu byl udělen další z dlouhého seznamu trestů. Naštěstí si ho však všiml mistr Luka Boksh, zejména díky naprosto dokonalému útěku z Chrámu bez povšimnutí, který měl u Rady velmi podobnou nálepku jako Nerick. Po kratší rozmluvě v Chrámových archívech se rozhodl Luka cvičit mladého Frye jako svého padawana a prohlubovat jeho nadání, které by "klasický" Jedi pouze brzdil. Několik dalších let se pro Nericka vyvíjelo velice slibně. Od neortodoxní výuky boje až po pokročilé techniky se světelým mečem, ve kterém Luka taktéž exceloval, až po infiltraci při plnění misí zadaných Radou. To byly dvě věci, ve kterých Nerick opravdu vynikal. 'Nepovedený rytíř' Spolupráce s mistrem Bokshem ovšem u Nericka vedla k vypěstování vzdorovitosti, která měla za následek, že si Nerick rád dělal věci po svém ať už se to Radě líbilo, nebo ne. Rytířské zkoušky zvládl bez sebemenších problémů, avšak k nelibosti Rady, která ho k nim připustila na základě velmi aktivního lobbingu ze strany mistra Bokshe.Členové Rady se ho od tohoto titulu snažili udržet co nejdéle, vzhledem k jeho povaze překračovat a přetvářet si pravidla. Dalším popudem k výraznému porušování subordinace byla Bokshova smrt při konfliktu s menší skupinou Mandalorianský sil na planetě Concord Dawn, která Nericka pouze utvrdila v tom, že Mandalorianská hrozba je eminentní. Častěji se potom vydával na různé akce v rámci Republikové rozvědky, se kterou si vybudoval poměrně dobrý vztah díky svému neortodoxnímu přístupu k řešeným problémům. Během těchto akcí se Nerick spřátelil s Tiergenem Galem, který vnímal situaci naprosto stejně a obdobně jako Fry operoval na okrajích galaxie a snažil se něco dělat, zatímco Řád zůstával v klidu. Během několika následujících let se Fry infiltroval do několika menších Mandalorianských skupin, získával zásadní informace a snažil se zajistit jejich likvidaci dokud to šlo. V Řádu se o něm začaly vyprávět přemrštěné historky, které ovšem přitahovaly další a další členy, kteří se chtěli nějakým způsobem zapojit. Při této příležitosti si vzal Nerick pod svá ochraná křídla mladou Lilian Ca'le, která byla povahově Nerickovi velmi podobná a jako on měla problémy najít někoho, kdo by jí učil. Z Frye se tak stal mistr, který učil svou padwanku za pochodu. 'Mandalorianské války' Po zapojení Revanchistů do bojů na straně Republiky, byl Nerick jedním z prvních, kdo se přihlásil a spolu s ním i několik dalších, včetně Lilian, která krátce předtím povýšila na rytíře, ale nechtěla Nericka opustit, neboť mezi nimi nebyl pouze přátelský vztah, který by Rada neschválila. V rámci války se Fry dále věnoval infiltraci, která se s širokou invazí stávala stále těžší a vybírala si určitou daň na jeho chování, které trochu zvážnělo a donutilo ho vnímat situaci jinak. Tvrdé boje na obou stranách si vyžádaly spoustu životů a Nerickovi se zdálo, že i Jediští odpadlíci jsou často krutější než by bylo nutné. Zejména jeho vztah s Tiergenem, se kterým byli ze stejného těsta, dosáhl do bodu kdy se Nerick nemohl dívat s jakým přístupem si generál Gale počíná. Krutost s jakou se stavěl k nepříteli bylo něco, s čím Fry rozhodně nesouhlasil a dával to svému příteli poměrně najevo. Poslední kapkou pro něj bylo zjištění, že Tiergen málem přizabil svého vlastního syna aby ho dostal do vlastné péče. Následující hádka by se dala označit jako menší detonace slunce. Po této konfrontaci se Fry stáhl do ústraní a věnoval se pouze koordinaci vlastních jednotek v řadách nepřítele. Čím dál méně se aktivně zapojoval do bojů a snažil se vzpamatovat z toho co se s většinou jeho přátel pomalu stalo. Během posledních měsíců války o Fryovi prakticky nikdo neslyšel. Bitvy o Malachor V se Nerick nezůčastnil, ale jako většina Jediů cítil katastrofu s jakou Revan zlikvidoval většinu nepřátelských sil. Spolu s Lilian, která ho neustále doprovázela, se vrátili na Coruscant. 'Zpět v Řádu''' Po skončení války se Nerick spolu s Lilian vrátil zpět do Řádu a do služeb Republikové rozvědky pro kterou vykonával menší úkoly na odlehlých planetách. Osobnost a vlastnosti Schopnosti v síle Styl boje Nerick si v boji vždy liboval.. Od prvních krůčků v Jediském rouchu mu byly tréninky s cvičnými meči nejbližší. thumb|238px|Rukojeti Fryova světelného biče a světelného meče Není proto divu, že se snažil své schopnosti prohloubit a nehodlal se omezit na jednu či dvě formy boje se světelným mečem. Nehledě na to, že studoval i způsoby boje beze zbraně a střelbu z různých zbraní, čemuž se většina uživatelů Síly mnohdy vyhýbala.Jeho hlavní zbraní však byl jednočepelový světelný meč s modrou čepelí. Pod vedením mistra Bokshe se naučil mistrně ovládal formu Makashi, Ataru a Soresu. Učil se i ostatním formám ale tyto tři mu do krve přešly nejznáze a ostatními je pouze doplňoval podle situace. Celkem obstojně zvládá i světelnou tyč, se kterou bojovala jeho padawanka. Aby měl Nerick v boji trochu navrch, věnoval mnoho let studiu technologie klasických i nekonvenčních zbraní využívaných členy Řádu což ho dovedlo k vytvoření vlastního světelného biče se zelenou čepelí. Tato opravdu netradiční zbraň překvapila nejednoho nepřítele.